Problem: $10ghi - 5h - 4i - 3 = h - 3i - 5$ Solve for $g$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $10ghi - 5h - 4i - {3} = h - 3i - {5}$ $10ghi - 5h - 4i = h - 3i - {2}$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $10ghi - 5h - {4i} = h - {3i} - 2$ $10ghi - 5h = h + {i} - 2$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $10ghi - {5h} = {h} + i - 2$ $10ghi = {6h} + i - 2$ Isolate $g$ ${10}g{hi} = 6h + i - 2$ $g = \dfrac{ 6h + i - 2 }{ {10hi} }$